Lung cancer is the leading cause of cancer death in the United States, but the promise of therapies based on monoclonal antibodies (mAbs) has been unrealized due to the lack of known antibody targets specific for lung cancer cells. This research will address this need by characterizing three new lung cancer-specific mAbs that were cloned from patients with cancer and have shown cytotoxic activity in vitro when converted into antibody drug conjugates. We will convert them into immunotoxins and test them for and determine their specificity, safety and efficacy against lung cancer.